


La Recrue de trop.

by Ahelya



Series: Où elle tombe, la mort vient. [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mon OC est un p'tit con qu'il faut remettre à sa place, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Porthos avait toujours adoré s'occuper des nouvelles recrues de la Compagnie et ce n'était pas seulement parce cela lui donnait plus facilement l'occasion de les traumatiser. Il aimait réellement s'en occuper mais il tombait parfois sur des recrues comme Etienne de Bérard de Montalet.





	La Recrue de trop.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Trop".
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Je remercie Oceanna pour l'idée originale même si je ne l'ai pas tout à fait exécutée comme elle l'espérait.

**La Recrue de trop.**

Porthos avait toujours adoré s'occuper des nouvelles recrues de la Compagnie et ce n'était pas seulement parce cela lui donnait plus facilement l'occasion de les traumatiser. Il aimait réellement s'en occuper. En fait, quelque chose l'avait toujours poussé à aller vers eux quand ils arrivaient à la Compagnie. Sans aucun doute parce qu'un jour un jeune capitaine avait décidé que la caserne des Mousquetaires du Roi et ses hommes serait sa nouvelle famille et ce malgré ses origines. Sans aucun doute parce qu'il retrouvait toujours un peu du jeune homme qu'il avait été dans la plupart des jeunes recrues, surtout celles qui venaient de débarquer à Paris ou celles dont les origines étaient tout aussi troubles que les siennes.

L'entraînement des nouvelles recrues était maintenant une routine bien établie. On lui confiait les tous nouveaux membres des Mousquetaires du Roi puis Aramis et d'Artagnan finissait par venir l'assister dans ces entraînements. Ceux qui montraient un talent certain pour les armes à feu étaient ensuite confiés exclusivement à Aramis tandis que les autres continuaient de s'entrainer avec lui et d'Artagnan. Parfois Athos venait les rejoindre et prenait la direction des opérations mais seulement quand il pouvait se libérer de ses fonctions de capitaine. Voir Athos entrainer les nouvelles recrues était toujours un délice et l'assurance d'avoir une bonne semaine sans plainte de la part des nouveaux mousquetaires…

L'entrainement des nouvelles recrues ne posait généralement aucun problème aux trois hommes mais parfois, ils se retrouvaient face à un jeune homme comme Etienne de Bérard de Montalet. Oh, ce n'était pas le premier fils de noble qui prenait place dans leur rang évidemment. Les Mousquetaires du Roi était une compagnie d'élite après tout mais… Il y avait Noble et Noble. Et en ce moment, Porthos réprimait fortement son envie d'aller étrangler le jeune Etienne de Bérard de Montalet puisque ce dernier avait, encore une fois, désobéi à un de ses ordres au cours d'une manœuvre d'entraînement. En plus, s'il croyait que Porthos ne l'avait pas entendu dire au cours d'une soirée bien arrosée qu'il était étonné de voir que les grands singes avaient maintenant le droit d'être Mousquetaire, il se trompait allègrement. Peu importait son ivresse lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Peu importait que ses heures de services aient été terminées… Quand on faisait partie des Mousquetaires, on respectait la Compagnie et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait maintenant devant Athos, en train de lui faire un compte rendu accablant sur Etienne de Bérard de Montalet. Si jamais le jeune homme continuait d'adopter un tel comportement, le fait qu'il soit fils, neveu ou petit-fils d'un ancien Capitaine des Mousquetaires ne le protégerait absolument pas des conséquences de ses actes...

Athos l'écouta en silence mais inclina plusieurs fois la tête en écoutant parler Porthos. A la fin de son rapport, le Capitaine lui fit alors part de son attention d'assister à l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues aujourd'hui.

Porthos savait parfaitement ce qu'une chose pareille voulait dire.

Etienne de Bérard de Montalet arriva en retard à l'entrainement. Une première. Le jeune homme, malgré tous ces défauts, était toujours extrêmement ponctuel. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Non seulement, il était en retard mais le jeune Mousquetaire arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir et des marques de griffures sur les deux joues. Il boitait également. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

Porthos regarda Athos et souleva un sourcil. Pourquoi son ami était-il en train de sourire ?

Etienne s'approcha d'eux et s'excusa de son retard, tête baissée, mais il releva la tête avec un air effrayé quand Athos lui annonça qu'il se chargerait personnellement de son entrainement pour les jours suivants.

« Capitaine, dit piteusement Etienne, je vous prie de me croire. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de…

-L'honneur de mon épouse n'a rien à voir avec ma décision, l'interrompit froidement Athos. Je pense même qu'elle l'a défendu par elle-même avec un succès certain. C'est l'honneur d'un ami cher et la réputation de la Compagnie dont il est question aujourd'hui. »

Porthos écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien compris ? Puis il sourit…

Il ne savait pas quand aurait lieu la prochaine visite de Milady mais il allait devoir remercier les deux époux. Grande question cependant : allait-il devoir intercepter Milady sur le chemin la menant au bureau d'Athos ou attendre que mari et femme soient réunis pour le faire ? Interrompre Athos et Milady alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau du Capitaine, c'était prendre un risque certain.

Non. C'était d'ores et déjà décidé. Il les remercierait ensemble mais il allait devoir envoyer quelqu'un en éclaireur pour être sûr ne de pas interrompre les deux époux.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Porthos. Il savait déjà qui serait son éclaireur….

Etienne de Bérard de Montalet l'avait bien cherché de toute façon…

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Etienne de Bérard de Montalet est un personnage fictif mais on notera qu'il existe un "Jean de Bérard de Montalet" qui a été le premier capitaine des mousquetaires en 1622.


End file.
